Pas de temps pour les regrets
by CamiCaz
Summary: One-Shot. "Pas de temps pour les regrets, les erreurs n'appartiennent qu'à nous-mêmes." Assis à la table d'un bar, Draco regrette. Quatre ans que c'est fini, et pourtant les regrets sont encore là. Mais parfois, il ne suffit que d'une rencontre, et de quelques mots pour se remettre à y croire. OS


« _Pas de temps pour les regrets, les erreurs n'appartiennent qu'à nous-mêmes._ » (Lunatic)

Qui s'interroge, se pose des questions, remet en cause, doute, secoue la tête pour oublier la mauvaise pensée qui vient de passer, et recommence à s'interroger ? Paraitraît-il qu'il n'y a pas de sentiment plus destructeur que le regret. Le connaissez-vous, ce sentiment qui nous fait remettre en question nos actions, et parfois même, des actions encore moins liées, et qui nous fait nous demander si ce que l'on a fait était correct ? Si ce que l'on a fait en valait la peine ? Le regret n'est pas comme la haine. La haine est dirigée envers quelqu'un. Le regret, il est vis-à-vis de nos actions. On s'enferme dans des reproches que l'on se fait sans jamais, jamais, pouvoir remédier à nos actions passées. Alors à quoi bon regretter ?

Draco Malefoy était assis dans un bar à la faible luminosité, et il regrettait. Un verre de Whisky moldu à la main, appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise, son autre main posée sur la table, Draco avait perdu son regard dans le vide poussiéreux du bar. Il le connaissait bien, ce bar, combien de fois s'y était-il installé pour prendre un Whisky ou une bière ? De trop nombreuses fois. Quand il était arrivé, le serveur n'avait pas eu besoin de lui demander ce qu'il voulait. C'était un bar de quartier, les clients étaient des habitués. Tout comme le groupe de jeunes qui s'était installé à quelques table de lui, une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Ils sortaient de cours, comme chaque semaine, et fêtaient la fin de leur semaine. Draco reconnut facilement certaines têtes dont il avait croisé le regard de nombreuses fois. Ils avaient tous commandé des pintes de bière et respiraient la bonne humeur. A cette pensée, Draco but une nouvelle gorgée de son Whisky.

Que faisait-il là ? Comme chaque vendredi, il était sorti du bureau et avait pris le bus qui l'avait déposé devant le bar, près de son appartement. Et Draco sirotait un verre dans ce bar qu'il aimait beaucoup. Des fois, il se motivait pour rejoindre des amis ensuite, des fois, il rentrait à la maison, mais passer dans ce bar était son habitude, sa trace du quotidien.

\- Alors Cass', paraît que t'as rompu avec Tom ?

Draco releva la tête vers le jeune qui venait de s'exprimer, un sourire sur les lèvres. La fille à qui il s'adressait rigola en entendant ce qu'il lui disait et se mit à lui expliquer comment, en effet, elle avait terminé cette relation qui lui pesait sur les épaules depuis plusieurs semaines. Soulagée elle était, qu'elle disait à son ami. Et Draco retint une mine dégoutée. Pour parler de cette façon de son ancien copain, la jeune fille ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de respect. A cette pensée-ci, Draco voulut rire. Un rire amère. Parlait-il de respect, lui, Draco Malefoy ? Il fallait croire qu'il avait changé en quatre ans.

Quatre ans. Quatre putain d'années. Ça faisait quatre ans que le monde magique connaissait la paix et la sécurité. Ça faisait quatre ans que Harry Potter et ses amis avaient sauvé leur monde. Ça faisait quatre ans que Draco se demandait qui il était. 21 ans, et que des regrets. Il s'était déçu à dix-sept ans, il continuait de se décevoir à vingt-et-un ans.

Après la bataille, Draco avait décidé de se ranger. Il avait tellement eu honte de lui qu'il avait décidé de se reprendre en main. Il avait quitté le manoir Malefoy pour s'installer dans un appartement au coeur de Londres, et avait réussi à trouver un poste au Ministère, sans l'aide de son père, au service d'Ensorcellements. Il avait toujours fait du bon boulot, parce que ça avait été son nouveau leitmotiv. Ce que Draco faisait, il le faisait bien. Il avait coupé contact avec tous ses anciens amis, à part Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, les deux seuls pour qui il avait un jour eu un minimum de respect.

Mais Draco n'était pas heureux. Il avait beau s'être repris en main en sortant de Poudlard, ce n'était pas la vie qu'il avait souhaitée. Rien qu'à parler de ce job de merde, Draco sentait la colère l'envahir. Il détestait ce boulot. Lui voulait être médicomage. S'il avait eu plus de courage, Draco aurait quitté son boulot et se serait inscrit à l'école de Médicomagie. Mais ce n'était pas nouveau que Draco Malefoy n'était pas quelqu'un de courageux.

\- Va savoir, il est pas mal du tout en tout cas.

En entendant ça, Draco n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps pour savoir de qui deux des filles du groupe parlaient. Elles parlaient clairement de lui, et l'ancien Serpentard rencontra leur regard de façon provocatrice. Des filles intéressées par lui, Draco y était habitué. Il n'avait pas besoin de nom ou de passé, juste un visage et une stature qui plaisaient. Il y avait des choses pour lesquelles il n'y avait pas besoin de parler, de se justifier, de raconter. Il y avait des choses pour lesquelles Draco n'avait pas besoin de justifier ses actions, d'avoir honte de ses actes passés, d'avoir des regrets face à ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Et c'était bien pour ça qu'il aimait autant les filles.

Ces filles devaient avoir son âge, et Draco hésita à jouer un jeu de regard avec la plus jolie des deux. A la fin, elles venaient toujours le voir. C'était la seule chose pour laquelle Draco était resté fidèle à lui-même depuis Poudlard, les filles. Même quand, deux ans plus tôt, il avait rencontré la fille parfaite pour lui, il était resté fidèle à son image de connard. Quel comble, il était tombé sur une sang-mêlée. Elle lui avait caché être une sang-mêlée, ne lui ayant révélé cette information qu'après la première nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Il avait été choqué, puis amusé. Elle avait joué avec lui, et lui avait adoré ça. Elle était comme lui, elle était maline. Draco aurait pu voir en elle un avenir s'il l'avait voulu. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas voulu. Il avait mis un terme à cette relation dès qu'il avait commencé à s'attacher. Encore une de ses nombreuses erreurs que la lâcheté avait commanditées. Il avait fui, comme quatre années plus tôt.

Quatre ans. Quelle misère. Encore une fois, les mêmes pensées traversaient l'esprit de Draco, qu'avait-il fait de sa vie ? A part fuir, qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'est-ce que ses actions avaient révélé de l'homme qu'il était ? Oh, qu'il était un lâche, pour sûr. Draco Malefoy savait une chose. Dans la vie, tout se mérite. Sa misère actuelle, il la méritait.

« _Pas de temps pour les regrets, les erreurs n'appartiennent qu'à nous-mêmes._ »

Finalement, Draco décida qu'il n'établirait pas de contact visuel avec la jeune fille qui avait parlé de lui et but une gorgée de son Whisky. A cette vitesse, il ne saura plus rapidement comment rentrer chez lui, mais au moins, il oublierait tout ce qui lui fait rappeler ses regrets.

\- Malefoy ?

Draco releva la tête, et il ne put retenir sa surprise quand il vit face à lui un visage qu'il n'avait pas croisé depuis deux années. Hermione Granger se trouvait face à lui, un air surpris également sur le visage, un sac à la main et de l'élégance qui se dégageait par tous les pores de sa peau.

\- Granger, répondit Draco sur un ton plat.

\- Que fais-tu là, Malefoy ?

\- Comme tu peux le voir, je prends un verre. Et toi ?

Hermione fit la moue, hésitant à répondre au jeune sorcier. Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle, examinant rapidement le groupe de jeunes qui était à quelques tables, et décida de poser son sac sur la table de Draco avant de s'installer sur la chaise face au jeune home qui haussa un sourcil dédaigneux.

\- Je ne crois pas t'avoir invitée à t'installer à ma table, Granger.

\- Oh la ferme, on n'est plus à Poudlard Malefoy, range ton air méprisant.

Ce qu'il fit de suite. La jeune fille avait soupiré et lui avait répondu sèchement, avec ce caractère qu'il lui avait toujours connu et qu'elle semblait avoir maîtrisé avec le temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Granger ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Draco qui voulait une réponse.

\- Je suis des cours à l'Université de Londres. Les filles à côté sont avec moi en Sociologie.

Draco ne tourna pas la tête vers les filles qu'elle lui indiquait, il savait déjà qu'il s'agissait de celles qui le trouvaient mignon un peu plus tôt. Quelques années plus tôt, il aurait réagi avec dédain en apprenant que Granger suivait des cours moldus, mais aujourd'hui, Draco avait changé, et il devait reconnaître qu'il était curieux de savoir ce qu'elle suivait comme cours et pourquoi. Mais jamais l'ancien Serpentard ne se serait abaissé à lui demander. Hermione planta son regard dans celui de Draco, et celui-ci se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle était en train de l'analyser en toute tranquillité, la tête posée dans sa main, et il avait l'impression qu'elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me demandes pas, Malefoy ?

\- Demander quoi ?

\- Ce que tu as envie de savoir.

\- Je me fiche de ce que tu fous, Granger.

\- Mauvais menteur. Il faut croire qu'on ne change pas tous totalement, répondit Hermione avec un sourire ironique.

Ça piquait, Draco devait le reconnaitre. Elle avait dit ça dans l'intention que ça pique, et s'il n'en avait pas été irrité, Draco aurait félicité l'ironie que Granger semblait s'être découverte. Il avait changé. Et en l'occurrence, elle également. Hermione dégageait beaucoup d'assurance, et il savait que ça venait en partie du poste important qu'elle occupait au Ministère. C'était simple, ils ne se voyaient jamais, ne se croisaient jamais. Ils n'avaient pas la même fonction, pour sûr. Mais Draco ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'elle conservait cet air farouche qu'elle avait toujours eu. Finalement, Draco sortit de ses pensées quand le serveur vint prendre la commande de Hermione, qui jeta un œil rapide à Draco avant de décider de prendre une pinte de bière blanche.

\- Donc t'as décidé de passer la soirée avec moi ? demanda ironiquement Draco.

\- En souvenir de notre vieille amitié, répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

\- Quatre ans aujourd'hui, dit Draco d'un air pensif.

Le serveur amena la pinte à Hermione qui le remercia. La jeune fille prit son verre et trinqua avec celui de Draco qui était posé sur la table.

\- Quatre ans, répéta Hermione d'un ton amer, et dire qu'on pensait que les problèmes se règleraient ce jour-là.

Draco ne répondit pas, regardant la jeune fille boire une grande gorgée de sa pinte. Il pouvait sentir toute l'amertume qui se dégageait d'elle, et il se demanda un instant s'il était le seul à avoir des regrets. Finalement, Hermione reposa son verre et planta son regard dans celui de Draco.

\- Je te vois des fois, confia Hermione, au Ministère, et j'hésite à aller te parler. Je me suis demandée plusieurs fois si tu avais changé.

\- Quel intérêt de savoir ça, Granger ? demanda Draco, intéressé sans vouloir le reconnaître.

\- Je ne sais pas, lui dit Hermione, on a grandi en se détestant, je trouve ça dommage.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais détesté, Granger. On a grandi avec moi qui te vouais une haine infondée.

Hermione haussa les sourcils de surprise. Draco venait de reconnaitre qu'il s'était comporté comme un idiot, mais après quatre ans, il le pouvait bien non ? Il finit le reste de son Whisky d'un coup, et d'un signe de la main, en commanda un nouveau auprès du serveur avant de continuer ce qu'il disait.

\- Je te haïssais, Granger. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Tes yeux. Ils me défiaient, ils étaient toujours vindicatifs et me défiaient. Et à l'époque, personne n'osait me défier. Mais toi, qui étais censée te penser inférieure à moi, tu me défiais.

\- Tu as toujours été trop prétentieux, Malefoy. Je ne te défiais pas, je refusais juste que tu me manques de respect.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis.

Encore une fois, Hermione le regardait avec des yeux colériques. Mais Draco avait grandi, il en souriait aujourd'hui, de ce caractère bien trempé de la jeune fille. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué dès le début, en première année, parce que Draco avait cherché les enfants de sang-pur. C'était au bout de quelques jours de cours que Draco l'avait vue, et avait décidé de la provoquer, et il l'avait humiliée avec des mots. Il l'avait humiliée et elle n'avait rien dit, rien fait. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait, ça avait été de le défier du regard. Jusqu'à qu'il arrête de parler, jusqu'à qu'il arrête de rire, jusqu'à qu'il arrête de sourire, elle avait planté son regard dans celui de Draco, et ne l'avait jamais baissé. A partir de là, Draco avait développé une haine accrue envers la jeune fille.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione eut un petit rire.

\- Je rêve. Un regard, c'est ce qui t'a fait me détester pendant sept ans. Mais d'où tu sors cet esprit tordu Malefoy ? Et Ron alors, pourquoi tu le détestais ?

\- Lui, parce que c'était un idiot, déclara platement Draco.

\- Malefoy ! s'indigna Hermione.

\- Tu demandes, je réponds. Ce gars a un regard vide, il m'a irrité dès le début aussi avec ses yeux d'incompréhensif.

Hermione secoua la tête, ne cherchant même pas à entrer dans un débat avec le sorcier. Elle voulait s'énerver, mais préféra boire une gorgée de son verre alors que le serveur déposait le Whisky devant Draco.

\- Vexée Granger ? T'es toujours avec lui, c'est ça ?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait pas envie de répondre. Qu'avait-elle à dire à Draco Malefoy de sa vie personnelle ? Rien, ça ne le regardait pas. Hermione ne reconnaîtrait jamais à voix haute qu'elle se posait des questions. Tout s'était toujours enchainé de façon naturelle dans sa vie, Hermione s'était toujours posée très peu de questions, mais aujourd'hui, elle s'en posait beaucoup trop. A côté, elle voyait Ginny et Harry se marier, Ginny tomber enceinte, et les deux mariés s'en réjouir. Et elle, Hermione, s'interrogeait sur l'homme qu'elle aimait, ses choix jusque-là avaient-ils été les bons ? Des questions auxquelles elle refusait de donner des réponses. Qui accepterait de reconnaître que tout ce qu'il a construit pendant quatre ans n'était finalement peut-être pas ce qu'il lui fallait, ce qu'il lui correspondait. Hermione se doutait qu'avant de reconnaître ça, il y avait d'abord un long processus de voilage de face.

\- Ne réponds pas, j'entends de toute façon des choses au Ministère, j'entends parler de mariage.

\- Tu parles, répondit Hermione amèrement.

Cette fois, Draco ne cacha pas sa surprise. Il avait l'impression que peu importait le sujet qu'il entamait, il donnait à chaque fois envie à la sorcière de boire un peu plus sa bière, et il devait d'ailleurs reconnaître qu'elle avait une bonne descente.

\- Les choses sont compliquées entre Ron et moi.

\- Je n'en doute pas tiens, répondit Draco sur un ton ironique, vous êtes tellement compatibles.

\- Et toi, Malefoy ? demanda Hermione dans un excès de colère. Une fille dans ton cœur ou comme pour tout, tu fais le lâche ?

Ça avait été dit dans le but d'être blessant, et ça avait été blessant. En ce jour où quatre ans plus tôt, Draco avait agi comme l'être le plus faible qu'il ait connu, ça ne pouvait être que blessant. L'ancien Serpentard fusilla la jeune fille du regard, à qui il avait envie de lancer un crucio, mais Hermione soutint le regard. Elle aussi, elle était énervée.

\- Tu sais qu'il n'y a que la vérité qu'on ne veut pas reconnaître qui blesse, lui dit Hermione sur un ton provoquant.

\- Applique ça à ta personne et à ta vie amoureuse, Granger, répondit Draco sur le même ton.

Le silence entre les deux sorciers se révéla lourd, alors qu'aucun des deux ne voulait baisser les yeux et que chacun se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble autour de cette table.

\- MON CŒUR !

Hermione et Draco se tournèrent en même temps vers le groupe de jeunes qui avaient commandé une nouvelle tournée de bières. Une des filles s'était levée à l'arrivée d'un autre jeune et lui avait sauté dans les bras. Ils regardèrent la scène, et finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, ils soupirèrent.

\- Faut croire qu'on n'a pas changé, Granger.

\- Bien sûr, qu'on n'a pas changé.

L'ancienne Gryffondor sous-entendait beaucoup de choses, et Draco lui fit un signe de la tête pour qu'elle développe. Hermione se pencha en avant pour approcher son visage de celui de Draco, une main sur sa pinte, et l'ancien Serpentard se retint de jeter un œil au décolleté de la jeune fille avant de l'écouter parler.

\- Au fond, Malefoy, commença Hermione d'une voix douce, on est le fruit de ce qu'on a toujours été. Je resterai toujours cette fille qui a des choses à prouver et qui pense qu'elle y arrivera en étant toujours meilleure que les autres. Et tu resteras toujours ce garçon effrayé par l'extérieur, qui a peur de réaliser qu'on l'a élevé dans un tissu de mensonges où on lui a fait croire qu'il était le meilleur.

Hermione avait parlé d'une voix douce, et Draco assimila de la même façon ce qu'elle disait. Il aurait pu s'énerver, l'insulter de sang-de-bourbe, et lui dire que ses propos étaient débiles. Mais il y voyait du vrai, c'était elle qui avait raison. Draco Malefoy, le sang-pur supérieur aux autres. On l'avait tanné toute son enfance avec ces idées, qu'il avait fini par transposer sur tout le monde durant son adolescence. Et le voilà à l'âge presque adulte, bouffé de remords. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Draco ressentit l'envie de se confier à la jeune fille. Peut-être était-ce ce troisième Whisky, il ne chercha pas longtemps.

\- Éducation de sang-pur qui m'a surtout enseigné comment devenir un lâche.

Hermione ne cacha pas sa surprise. D'où cela sortait-il ? Elle vit l'air meurtri du jeune homme, et Hermione partagea la peine de Draco.

\- Tu n'es pas un lâche, Malefoy.

\- Si, et tu le sais. J'ai toujours été un lâche. Je l'ai été le jour de la Grande bataille, quatre ans plus tôt. Je l'ai été face à la fille que j'aimais, deux ans plus tôt. Je le suis aujourd'hui, à m'enfermer dans un boulot que je déteste alors que j'ai toujours voulu faire de la médicomagie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

Draco regarda Hermione d'un air qui la fit se penser ridicule. Pourtant, elle ne voyait pas l'absurdité dans sa question. Mais elle savait ce que se disait le sorcier, elle le connaissait après tout. Il avait peur. Il avait peur de se lancer dans une telle aventure alors qu'il avait une place toute chaude au Ministère. Mais Hermione était sûre qu'il détestait son boulot. Il n'était pas un homme des bureaux, il n'était pas fait pour être enfermé.

\- Sois pas ridicule, lui dit Draco en buvant une gorgée de son Whisky, je ne vais pas m'y mettre aujourd'hui.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Écoute Malefoy, si t'as des regrets vis-à-vis de la Grande bataille ou de ta copine, et bien tant pis. Que vas-tu faire, te morfondre à ce propos pendant des années et refuser d'avancer parce que, des années plus tôt, t'auras fait des erreurs ? Tu ne peux pas revenir sur tes actions passées, mais prends ton courage à deux mains aujourd'hui, et fais ce qui te fera ne pas avoir de regrets cette fois.

\- Dixit la fille qui a toujours tout bien fait, répondit Draco amèrement.

\- Moi aussi j'ai fait des erreurs, Malefoy, des erreurs au sujet de ma vie personnelle, et crois-moi, j'en ai fait beaucoup. Mais je ne me suis jamais lamentée sur mon sort, j'ai toujours fait en sorte de, soit réparer mes erreurs, soit d'avancer.

\- C'est trop difficile, Granger.

\- T'as pas le droit de te dire ça. Si tes regrets sont sincères, alors t'as pas le droit de te dire ça. Si tu te définis par tes actions passées, tu ne seras rempli par rien d'autre que des regrets, Malefoy. Et on n'a pas le temps aujourd'hui de s'enfermer dans des regrets.

Draco considéra les paroles de Hermione quelques secondes. Elle avait raison, il le savait, mais il ne voulait pas le reconnaître. Après tout, il ne voulait juste pas échouer. La plus grosse distance est probablement celle que l'on met entre notre cœur et notre cerveau, entre ce que l'on veut et ce que l'on se penser capable de faire. Face à la peur d'échouer, la peur d'être trop nul, la peur d'être moins bon que les autres, la peur de s'être cru trop bon. Toute cette peur qui en vérité nous rend faible. Parce qu'on en perd notre courage et on se renferme dans notre fierté sans réaliser que la fierté est un sentiment qui se tire du courage qu'on a eu à faire quelque chose, et non de la peur d'essayer. Chaque situation amène des regrets, ceux d'avoir fait ou de ne pas avoir fait quelque chose, mais face à soi-même, il n'y avait pas de regret plus fort que celui de ne pas avoir saisi sa chance quand c'était encore possible.

« _Pas de temps pour les regrets, les erreurs n'appartiennent qu'à nous-mêmes_. »

Finalement, Draco se fit une promesse alors que son regard rencontrait celui de Hermione. Il se fit la promesse de ranger sa fierté et de prendre exemple sur la sorcière née de parents moldus face à elle. Il se fit la promesse dès lundi d'aller voir s'il pouvait commencer des études de médicomagie. Pour une fois, il ne voulait pas être un lâche, et avant de ne pas l'être vis-à-vis des autres, il fallait qu'il apprenne à ne pas l'être vis-à-vis de lui.

\- Alors, Malefoy ?

\- C'est toi qui as raison Granger.

Hermione ne put cacher un sourire. Finalement, elle passait un bon moment autour de cette table. Elle savait que Draco et elle étaient similaires dans le fond, ils étaient tellement exigeants d'eux-mêmes. La différence entre eux était qu'on avait toujours montré à Hermione qu'elle devait se battre pour y arriver, alors qu'on avait toujours fait penser à Draco qu'il aurait tout en tendant la main. Il avait réalisé de la mauvaise façon que ce n'était pas le cas et avait perdu confiance en lui. Il fallait juste que quelqu'un lui rappelle qu'il fallait du courage pour entreprendre des projets et les mener à bien, et que pour trouver du courage, il fallait croire en soi. Hermione finit sa pinte, décidant qu'il était temps pour elle de s'en aller.

\- Tu prends la fuite, Granger ?

\- C'était sympa, Malefoy, mais je crois bien qu'il faut que je reprenne le cours de ma vie, Ron m'attend.

Hermione mit la main dans son sac, et quand elle en sortit son portefeuille, Draco l'interdit d'une main d'en sortir de l'argent.

\- C'est bon, Granger.

\- Je peux payer, Malefoy.

\- Mais il n'y a pas besoin ! commença à s'énerver Draco.

\- Malefoy, tu…

Hermione ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle était énervée et Draco la fusillait du regard, et en réalisant ça, elle finit par sourire. Ils étaient ridicules, tous les deux. Dire que trente secondes plus tôt, ils se souriaient gentiment. Puis finalement, Hermione décida que débattre ne servirait à rien, et rangea son portefeuille en remerciant le jeune homme qui hocha la tête.

\- Tu dirais pas d'aller manger quelque chose, Granger ?

La proposition surprit Hermione qui sourit. Elle était tentée de dire oui, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable.

\- On en est déjà à ce stade, Malefoy ? le taquina Hermione.

\- Je veux te montrer que je ne suis plus un enfant.

\- Je vais décliner, Malefoy, pour le mieux.

Draco n'insista pas. Il hocha la tête silencieusement et se leva pour sortir son portefeuille de la poche arrière de son jean. Il déposa un billet sur la table et but le reste de son Whisky d'un coup avant de suivre Hermione hors du bar. Ils s'arrétèrent devant, échangeant un regard.

\- Merci pour tes mots, Granger.

\- J'espère que tu iras au bout de tes actions, Malefoy. Si tu as besoin, je peux te mettre en relation avec un des professeurs de l'école de Médicomagie.

Draco hocha la tête, lui faisant un sourire discret. La jeune fille ne voulait que l'aider, alors qu'il l'avait détestée pendant des années, et il ne put se retenir de lui poser la question.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça, Granger ?

\- Parce qu'on a tous besoin de rêves. Et qu'on a tous besoin d'être rappelé qu'on a la force de les atteindre si on s'en donne les moyens. T'es quelqu'un avec de très grandes capacités, Malefoy, et si je peux t'aider à les développer, je le ferai.

Draco se surprit à trouver la jeune fille très attirante quand elle lui sourit de manière douce. C'étaient sûrement ses mots qui lui faisaient cet effet, mais le jeune homme ne refoula pas le sentiment. Il était mérité.

\- T'es sûre que tu veux pas juste aller manger quelque chose, Granger ? Juste un morceau, je connais un resto sympa dans le coin.

Hermione jaugea le jeune homme du regard. Il avait un petit sourire, comme s'il se disait quelque chose qui l'amusait, et Hermione voulait lui dire non de manière ferme, afin qu'il ne réitère passa proposition. Puis il pensa à Ron qui devait l'attendre, à Ron avec qui elle s'était disputée hier soir et qui devait l'attendre pour lui faire des excuses. Et Hermione décréta que, maintenant, tout de suite, elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre des excuses. Alors elle accepta.

\- Juste un morceau, Malefoy. Et dans un restaurant de sorciers, que je puisse te lancer un crucio si tu commences à m'emmerder.

Draco lâcha un léger rire alors qu'il échangeait un regard amusé avec Hermione. Juste pour un morceau, il savait que la sorcière s'en tiendrait à ça. Quant au crucio, il savait également qu'elle s'y tiendrait, tout comme elle lui avait toujours tenu tête. C'était incroyable pour Draco de ne réaliser que maintenant à quel point, en réalité, il adorait ça.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et se mirent en marche, comme s'ils avaient réellement mis de côté leurs différends. Et cette fois, Draco ne regretta pas d'avoir pris son courage à deux mains et d'avoir proposé à la jeune fille d'aller manger un morceau. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait dit ? Ah oui, il fallait qu'il s'entoure de gens qui lui rappelleraient qu'il avait la force d'atteindre ses rêves s'il s'en donnait les moyens. Draco savait une chose, c'était la petite fille à l'air défiant et au regard fier qui avait réussi à le convaincre de faire ce qu'il n'osait pas depuis maintenant trois ans. Et ça, ça en disait sûrement beaucoup sur la personne qui se trouvait à côté de lui, et sur la personne qu'il pourrait devenir à son contact.

« _Pas de temps pour les regrets, les erreurs n'appartiennent qu'à nous-mêmes_. »


End file.
